bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceramic Bloon
The Ceramic Bloon (also known as a Brown Bloon or Clay Bloon) is a Bloon introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 3 and takes 10 hits to pop and releases 2 Rainbow Bloons. In BTD3 it first appears in round 31. In BTD4 it first appears in round 40. If a Ceramic Bloon escapes 104 lives are lost. Ceramic Bloons contain 1 Rainbow Bloon in BTD3 and 2 Rainbow Bloons in BTD4.Don't think about popping a whole ceramic with no cracks in it with road spikes. It will push right through the spikes and make you lose lots of lives. Juggernauts (Dart Monkey level 4 of Path 1) should take care of the problem with only two of the huge spiked balls to crush a ceramic and reveal its child, the Rainbow Bloon. Combat Being considerably easier to pop than its parent and grandparent, Ceramic Bloons are a serious threat in numbers that shouldn't be unfocused, unless there are M.O.A.B-class bloons. If having a large amount of potent towers, then Ceramic Bloons and its descendants aren't really a threat. However popping many Ceramic Bloons with not many strong towers or weaker towers is difficult. They are a minor cause of lag to your computer. Glue can't slow them down because they are covered in clay, but corrosive glue can harm them and can crack the layer. However, a dense enough quantity can be a dangerous problem, like in certain levels (Bloons Tower Defense 5 ), where a camo and regen horde of them storm across your track and probably make you lose! Strategies ''Main article: Ceramic Bloon/Strategies '' Trivia * No money is earned when popping a Ceramic Bloon. To clarify this means popping a Ceramic Bloon does not reward money, but its descendants do reward money. This applies to the M.O.A.B, B.F.B, and the Z.O.M.G as well. * Ceramic Bloons could be considered a mini boss since they share the same traits with MOAB-Class bloons. All are immune to slowing by glue, take multiple hits to pop, and release at least 2 children when popped. * Despite being immune to glue, the Corrosive Glue or any other dissolving upgrade for the Glue Gunner will harm them. It is probably immune to slowing by glue. * It is strange how the Ceramic Bloon can be glued, but not affected by it. *In BTD 3 it slowly crumbles and then releases the Rainbow Bloon, but in BTD 4 it slowly degrades to expose the Rainbow Bloons underneath. *It is one of the only bloons to have its own sound when hit/popped, a sort of crumbly crushing noise. *The Sniper Monkey's upgrade Deadly Precision can pop an entire Ceramic Bloons without its sound. *In the MOAB's back you can see 4 ceramic bloons. Rarely, in Bloons Tower Defense 3, when you use the Super Monkey Storm the MOAB's ceramic bloons go to rainbow bloons. This is quite rare though. *The Spiked Ball/Spiked Mines upgrade for the Spike Factory does extra damage to Ceramic Bloons. Also, Tribal Turtle's coconuts and Dart Monkey's Juggernaut do extra damage also. *Some rounds in Bloons TD 5 are extremely difficult as they contain camo ceramics and regenerating ceramic. A round like that is Round 76 on Bloons TD 5. *Ceramic Bloons are the only bloons (not including blimps) that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *The first Ceramic Camo Bloons is Round 78 (This round is harder make sure for carefully). They come in a very dense quanity. *They are the third fastest bloons in BTD5, following the pink and yellow bloons, which does not make much sense, as they seem to be pretty heavy. *In BSM, it has 16 layers only. If a Juggernaut hits it, it can freely escape on hard. Gallery Untitled1.jpg|Ceramic Bloons on the Triangle Track in the expansion pack. Untitled.jpg|Dart Monkeys are sure to win... right? Moab.jpg|A M.O.A.B. carries 4 Ceramic Bloons. Brown.jpg|Profile of a Ceramic Bloon. CeramicBloon.png|Another Ceramic Bloon Profile Ceramic Bloons.png|How many spikes are there?! gjghjghj.jpg|Ceramic Bloon in BTD5 Camo ceramic.JPG|A Camo Ceramic in BTD5 Regen ceramic.jpg|A Regen Ceramic in BTD5 Untitledcfgdgr.jpg|Ceramics bloons HATE this ! Rainbow Bloon.PNG|Ceramic bloon child MOABBTD5.png|Ceramic bloon parent Category:Bloon Types Category:Bloon Types Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion